Você Não Está Sozinho
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Quase cinco minutos se passaram em silêncio até eu estender a minha mão na direção dela. A garotinha olhou para ela, depois para mim, e de novo para ela, por mais um minuto. Eu não deixei de fitar o rosto dela. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que eu queria que ela visse ou se o que ela via a estava ajudando, mas eu não voltei atrás na minha resolução.
1. Chapter 1

**Você Não Está Sozinho**

"Por favor, vamos fazer uma pausa! Eu não aguento mais correr," Naruto lamuriou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez em menos de uma hora.

Eu tinha que concordar com o idiota daquela vez. Saímos de Konoha dois dias atrás e desde então viajamos incessantemente em direção a Vila do Tornado. Estávamos na metade do caminho. As minhas pernas já não conseguiam mais manter a mesma velocidade do início devido ao cansaço – não que eu fosse dizer em voz alta – e eu sabia que Sakura e Kakashi também já não estavam mais em perfeitas condições físicas.

Ao contrário de Naruto, eu não iria reclamar. Por mais que estivesse cansado, queria também chegar o mais rápido possível na Vila do Tornado para acabar com aquela missão de uma vez. Fomos enviados até lá para levar um documento para selar o apoio de Konoha a Vila do Tornado caso eles entrem em conflito com a Vila da Formiga. O líder do Tornado deveria assinar o pergaminho, fazer as suas exigências, intermediado por Kakashi, e nós carregaríamos o documento de volta para a Folha.

Aquela missão estava longe de ser empolgante. Não passava de serviço burocrático. Nada aconteceu desde que saímos de Konoha e, do jeito que as coisas andavam, eu desconfiava que permaneceria assim até a nossa volta.

Eu ouvi Kakashi suspirar ao meu lado. "Tudo bem. Já está escurecendo, e estamos entrando em uma zona perigosa. Foram relatados alguns ataques por aqui tanto por parte de Tornado quanto da Formiganos últimos meses. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor passarmos a noite em algum lugar seguro e prosseguirmos viagem de dia."

Naruto soltou uma exclamação de felicidade nada discreta. _Idiota._

Kakashi fez um sinal para paramos de correr e nos juntar.

"Para onde vamos, sensei?" Sakura quis saber enquanto pegava um cantil d'água da sua bolsa. A raiz do seu cabelo curto estava mais escura, indicando que ela estava suando – e confirmando a minha suspeita de que ela estava tão cansada quanto o resto.

"Se eu não me engano há um pequeno vilarejo a noroeste daqui," Kakashi explicou. "Provavelmente acharemos um lugar para ficar lá."

"Quanto tempo?" eu perguntei. Não seria sensato nos desviarmos muito do caminho agora. Eu estendi uma mão na direção de Sakura sem olhar para ela. Ela sabia que eu precisava do cantil d'água já que a minha tinha se esgotado algumas horas atrás. Não demorou três segundos para que ela entendesse a minha mensagem e colocasse o recipiente na minha mão.

"Menos de uma hora, se formos rápidos."

Naruto grunhiu e dobrou o seu tronco, ficando corcunda. O idiota parecia uma criança mimada reclamando. "Eu cansei de ser rápido! Parece que as minhas pernas estão pesando mais do que o Chouji. Não podemos ir no ritmo normal só um pouquinho?"

"Você acabou de dizer que queria descansar," eu rebati. Ele era tão idiota que muito do que dizia não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

"Eu _quero _descansar! O que eu não quero é ter que ficar mais cansado antes de descansar." Parecia até que ele não tinha a porcaria de uma Kyuubi dentro dele para aumentar a sua estamina.

"Não podemos ir devagar se quisermos chegar lá antes do anoitecer. Vamos." Kakashi ordenou antes que mais alguém – ou melhor, Naruto – tivesse outra chance de reclamar.

Xxxx

O sol estava se pondo quando Kakashi anunciou que faltava pouco para chegarmos no vilarejo. Eu podia ter suspirado em alívio. As minhas pernas começavam a doer devido ao esforço. Eu parabenizei Naruto internamente pela ideia de fazermos uma pausa. Ela realmente viria a calhar naquele momento. Eu imaginava que o mais sensato seria mesmo descansarmos antes de prosseguirmos por uma área onde havia chances de encontrarmos inimigos. Eu estava confiante de que conseguiria derrotar quem quer que se enfiasse no meu caminho, mas com toda a certeza seria muito menos trabalhoso lutar em perfeitas condições –

"Parem."

_Merda._

Todos nós abruptamente acatamos com a ordem de Kakashi. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto esperávamos por uma explicação, mas ela não veio. O líder da missão ficou parado, em silêncio, com a testa enrugada, para depois revelar e ativar o seu sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, o que há de errado? Você não disse que estávamos perto?" Sakura fez a pergunta antes que eu pudesse fazê-la. Eu esperava, pelo bem de Kakashi, que ele não dissesse que estávamos perdidos ou algo do tipo. Eu era capaz de feri-lo se soubesse que teríamos que andar mais do que o previsto.

"Sasuke, ative o seu sharingan," ele me pediu, e eu o fiz.

"O que eu devo procurar?"

"Chackra."

Eu enruguei a testa. "Não consigo ver nenhum."

Kakashi assentiu, como se fosse essa a resposta que ele procurava.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto perguntou em um tom de voz que pedia uma explicação. Ele não era o único que não estava compreendendo.

"Estamos muito próximos do vilarejo. Eu já devia sentir algum chackra, mas não estou detectando nenhum. Fiquem atentos."

Eu não precisava daquela instrução para que todo o meu corpo se colocasse em alerta. O meu cansaço físico foi totalmente esquecido. Obviamente algo estava errado ali. Kakashi não parecia ter dúvidas do que falava.

Eu deixei a Kusanagi em mãos enquanto andávamos lentamente em direção ao que Kakashi dizia ser o vilarejo. Eu não desativei o meu sharingan, ainda em busca de algum chackra humano ou qualquer outro sinal de civilização. À medida que o meu campo visual continuava a não detectar nada, a minha preocupação crescia.

Eu não precisava perguntar Kakashi se ele tinha certeza de que o vilarejo era ali. Ele era o melhor de nós no que diz respeito a orientação no espaço. Ele sabia exatamente onde estávamos e para onde deveríamos ir. Ele não se enganou quanto a localização daquele vilarejo.

Entretanto, imaginar que todas aquelas pessoas haviam saído daquele lugar nos últimos dias sem que as autoridades das vilas mais próximas fossem avisadas era uma possibilidade tão remota quanto a de Kakashi estar enganado. Algo fora do ordinário tinha acontecido ali – e não era só a falta de chackra que me indicava isso. Os meus instintos também me sussurravam constantemente para não abaixar a guarda, e eles se enganavam tão pouco quanto Kakashi.

"Estou sentindo um cheiro forte de sangue," Kakashi disse. Se antes eu só tinha a suspeita de que algo fora do normal estava acontecendo, agora eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

Automaticamente eu olhei de esguelha para Sakura. Ela segurava uma kunai em uma das mãos e tinha um olhar determinado, para a minha satisfação. Havia um óbvio perigo iminente nos rondando e eu precisava que ela estivesse focada. Eu não sabia exatamente por que, mas a total concentração dela era necessária para a minha própria. Eu não podia me permitir dividir a minha atenção entre ela e algum inimigo – apesar de isso acontecer com involuntariamente com frequência.

Eu não consegui esconder a minha surpresa quando me deparei com o primeiro cadáver caído nos pequenos portões que abriam o vilarejo. Era de um homem, velho. Estava ensanguentado.

Eu não precisei pensar duas vezes para deduzir o que tinha acontecido ali – e assim que o pensamento se formou eu fui paralisado por uma avalanche de memórias.

Eu me recordei de anos atrás, da pior noite da minha vida, quando cheguei em casa e fui recebido por uma cena parecida demais com aquela. Um corpo, morto, frio, manchado de sangue na porta da minha casa.

_Merda, _eu praguejei mentalmente quando outras lembranças indesejáveis inundaram o meu cérebro. Os olhos de uma criança de seis anos de idade me carregaram para dentro do Complexo Uchiha, me mostrando todas aquelas pessoas mortas aos meus pés. Eu me lembrei do cheiro puro da morte, do desespero, da tristeza e da confusão que continuariam a me perseguir anos depois.

Um canto da minha mente captou o meu nome sendo chamado, mas aquilo era irrelevante diante do que se passava na minha cabeça. Um ódio que há tempos eu não sentia me sacudiu a ponto de dificultar a minha respiração. Eu senti o meu estômago se revirar. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar eu me vi agachado no chão e vomitando. Todo o meu corpo tremia.

Coisas que eu nem sabia que eu podia lembrar viajaram pela minha mente. Eu não tinha ideia por quanto tempo eu fiquei remoendo tudo aquilo, lutando para jogá-los de volta para o lugar de onde nunca tinha saído, até eu finalmente perceber uma garrafa d'água bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Eu não precisei olhar para Sakura para saber que ela era. Assim que voltei a ficar sóbrio eu a senti agachada ao meu lado. Eu não pude encará-la. Estava envergonhado por ter exibido tamanha fraqueza.

"Eu sinto muito," foi o que ela me sussurrou enquanto eu tomava um gole d'água, lavando a minha boca. "Eu posso ficar com você aqui fora, se quiser. Naruto e Kakashi-sensei podem entrar sozinhos."

_Em hipótese alguma_. "Não. Eu estou bem." Eu me levantei antes que ela pudesse contestar. Eu não iria ficar para trás por causa de um monte de memórias de merda. Eu estava certo de que já as havia superado. Eu não iria permitir que elas me atrapalhassem mais do que já atrapalharam.

Ignorando os olhares preocupados de Naruto e Kakashi, eu passei por eles para entrar no vilarejo dizimado. Eu resisti a mais uma onda de náuseas. Dezenas de corpos estavam espalhados pelas ruas, pessoas de todos os tipos – crianças, mulheres, homens e idosos.

"Quem quer que fez isso já não deve estar mais nas redondezas," Kakashi comentou, parando ao meu lado. Eu nem ao menos tinha notado que parei de andar. "Continuo não sentindo nenhum chackra. É melhor nos dividirmos e vasculharmos as casas. É pouco provável que achemos, mas é nosso dever procurar por sobreviventes. Sakura, você pode fazer uma estimativa de por quanto tempo essas pessoas estão mortas?"

Ela se abaixou para analisar o corpo de uma mulher jovem. Ela tocou em alguns pontos do corpo, parecendo à vontade demais para esse tipo de coisa – certamente muito menos desconfortável do que eu. Era apenas mais uma prova das diferenças gritantes entre aquela garotinha de anos atrás para essa kunoichi.

"É difícil afirmar com precisão agora, sem nenhum instrumento, mas, talvez, se eu puder dar um palpite, eu diria que eles faleceram há não mais que dois dias," ela constatou rapidamente. Assim como com Kakashi, eu duvidava que ela estivesse errada.

Kakashi assentiu. "Os responsáveis por isso não ficariam por aqui por tanto tempo. Já temos no mínimo um dia de desvantagem em relação a eles. Não adiantaria tentar alcança-los agora sem saber quem são nem para onde foram, especialmente agora que está começando a escurecer. O melhor que podemos fazer nesse momento é investigar para tentar encontrar pistas sobre a identidade de quem quer que tenha feito isso."

Todos nós concordamos com um murmúrio. Tudo o que eu mais queria era encontrar os assassinos e mata-los com a mesma crueldade com que eles tiraram a vida de tantas pessoas, mas Kakashi tinha razão. Nós não tínhamos a menor ideia de quem eles poderiam ser e, portanto, não tínhamos a menor ideia de por onde começar a procurar. Além disso, estávamos todos ainda muito cansados. Não seria seguro nos engajar em uma batalha com quem quer que fosse no estado em que estávamos.

Eu senti os olhares de Sakura e Naruto sobre mim, mas fingi não percebê-los antes de entrar na casa mais próxima. Silêncio total. Na sala da frente, alguns móveis revirados. Na cozinha, mais um corpo de uma mulher – dessa vez, grávida. Eu ativei o meu sharingan, esperando encontrar o chackra ou algum sinal de vida do bebê dentro dela, mas, assim como ao meu redor, não havia nada. Mesmo assim eu decidi chamar Sakura para que ela checasse, e usando o seu próprio chackra ela confirmou a minha suspeita: mãe e filho estavam mortos. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer ali.

Eu tentei ao máximo evitar que as minhas memórias voltassem a dominar. Tive êxito em alguns momentos; em outros, não. Houve momentos, como quando eu vi um menino e uma menina mortos abraçados, que tive que parar, respirar fundo, frear os movimentos desesperados do meu estômago, antes de continuar.

Eu tentei analisar os corpos em busca de alguma pista sobre os assassinos, mas eu não encontrei nada. Não havia queimaduras, manchas na pele, sinal de que foi usado algum jutsu de água nem de qualquer outro elemento. Todas as pessoas pareceram ter morrido pelo mesmo motivo: foram perfuradas por uma arma. Em algumas eu pude detectar uma kunai, mas, no resto, nenhuma outra arma fora deixada – nada que desse qualquer indício de qualquer coisa.

A minha inutilidade só aumentava a minha frustração. _Merda_. Se tivéssemos sido mais rápidos, ou se a Hokage tivesse nos enviado mais cedo, talvez aquilo poderia ter sido evitado.

Eu me deparei com Sakura ao sair da quarta casa. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela tinha chorado. Eu não precisava perguntar para saber o motivo. Sakura era a pessoa mais passional e emotiva que eu conhecia. Não era de se espantar que ela se comovesse com esse genocídio.

"Ei," ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso triste. "Você está bem?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça, tenso. Não, eu não estava bem. Eu estava longe de estar bem. Eu não conseguia imaginar outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar menos do que ali. Talvez, só o Complexo Uchiha me fazia tão desconfortável.

Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

"Acharam alguma coisa?" Kakashi perguntou quando nos viu. Eu neguei, mas Sakura tinha algo a acrescentar.

"Eu encontrei comidas em algumas mesas," ela disse. "Elas não parecem estar lá por mais de um dia. Talvez isso nos dê mais uma ideia de que essas pessoas foram mesmo mortas há menos de dois dias. E o sangue que encontrei não parece ser muito velho também."

"Ótimo, Sakura-chan," Kakashi a congratulou com um microsorriso que não tinha nada de alegre. "Infelizmente, eu não achei nada. Não consegui identificar nenhum padrão nas mortes, nada típico de alguma região em particular. Eu não consigo imaginar o que aconteceu aqui –"

"Ei, pessoal, vocês tem que vir aqui _agora_!" Naruto gritou da casa mais distante. A clara tensão na voz dele nos fez interromper a conversa e partir em sua direção.

Nós o encontramos em um quarto que tinha uma cama de casal. O corpo de uma mulher jazia na entrada do cômodo. Eu tive que levantar uma perna para passar por cima dela.

Naruto estava sentado de frente para um armário aberto. "Tem uma garotinha aqui."

"Viva?" Sakura exclamou, surpresa. Admito que eu também estava. Depois de tudo o que eu vi naquele lugar, achar um sobrevivente era realmente surpreendente.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, e todos nós fomos paramos atrás dele para olhar o que tinha dentro do armário e, de fato, havia uma garotinha lá. Ela estava acuada, escondida atrás das poucas roupas, as pernas dobradas.

As mesmas memórias que me tiraram o equilíbrio quando chegamos no vilarejo retornaram. Aquilo tudo era parecido demais com a minha história. Toda uma comunidade dizimada, e uma criança sobrevivente. Eu parecia estar vivendo um _flashback_ do pior dia de toda a minha vida. Por um momento eu pensei que aquilo fosse um pesadelo – ou a porra de um genjutsu.

Entretanto, daquela vez eu estava preparado para rechaçar aquelas lembranças e todos os sentimentos que ela evocava. Eu fechei os olhos, respirei fundo pela enésima vez em menos de uma hora, e recoloquei as minhas emoções em cheque. Quando eu os reabri, senti o olhar de Sakura sobre mim, preocupada.

"Ela não quer sair daqui de dentro," Naruto disse, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. "Eu conversei com ela por um tempo, pedi que ela saísse, mas eu não sei nem se ela me entendeu. Talvez ela seja surda?"

_Ou talvez ela esteja com medo demais para conseguir reagir_. Eu sabia que essa podia ser uma justificativa. Sabia muito bem.

"Deixe-me tentar," Sakura pediu, e Naruto se levantou para que ela o substituísse de frente para o armário. "Oi, querida. O meu nome é Sakura. Você pode me falar o seu nome?" A garota não respondeu. Apenas se encolheu ainda mais para dentro do armário. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela por detrás das roupas, só os seus pés e pernas. "Eu sei que você está assustada, mas nós não vamos machucar você. Não somos pessoas más, eu prometo. Nós só queremos te ajudar. Você pode sair o armário para que possamos te ajudar?"

Sakura estendeu uma mão para tocá-la, mas retraiu o braço quando a garota soltou um gemido de medo. As pernas dela, já quase entrelaçadas, se juntaram ainda mais, como se ela tentasse se proteger. A vontade que eu tinha de matar quem quer que fez isso se intensificou a níveis quase incontroláveis.

"Querida, por favor, acredite em mim. Nós jamais vamos te machucar. Acabou. Tudo o que você viu aqui fora acabou. Você está segura agora, eu juro. Por favor, você precisa sair desse armário," Sakura continuou, falando com uma voz tranquila, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante.

"Como foi que você a achou?" eu perguntei a Naruto enquanto observava Sakura tentando persuadir a garotinha.

"Eu estava vasculhando a casa quando ouvi uns sons estranhos. Parecia um choro. Eu procurei aqui no quarto e a achei dentro do armário." Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Ela soltou um grito quando eu afastei as roupas para ver o rosto dela. Cara, isso é a maior merda que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu só consigo imaginar o que ela viu. Será que aquela mulher ali," ele fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para a porta do quarto, "é a mãe dela?"

"Eu aposto que sim," Kakashi respondeu por mim.

"Merda," Naruto praguejou. "Eu vou matar o desgraçado que fez isso." _Não antes de mim. _"Por que nem o sharingan detectou o chackra dela?"

"Crianças naturalmente tem um chackra menos expressivo do que de adultos, especialmente crianças civis," Kakashi explicou. "Além disso, obviamente ela passou por um evento traumático. Muitas vezes a circulação de chackra diminui em situações assim, como um mecanismo de defesa."

Sakura suspirou e se levantou, virando para trás para conversar conosco. "Ela não vai sair. Está muito assustada e desconfiada. Naruto tem razão; eu não sei nem se ela está me entendendo ou sequer ouvindo." Ela abaixou o tom de voz. "Nós teremos que tirá-la de lá a força. Eu sei que é horrível, principalmente depois de tudo o que ela deve ter passado, mas eu não consigo enxergar outra solução. Ela obviamente não pode ficar ali, e não podemos espera-la dormir. Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Não sabemos se é seguro."

Kakashi suspirou. Eu compreendi o que aquele suspiro quis dizer. _Isso tudo é uma merda._ "Você está certa. Temos que sair daqui e alertar a vila mais próxima caso alguém não tenha feito isso ainda."

"O que vai acontecer com ela depois que a tirarmos daí?" Naruto questionou.

"Nós vamos leva-la conosco. As autoridades da vila mais próxima saberão o que fazer com ela."

Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre nós. Ninguém estava inteiramente satisfeito com aquele único plano.

"Deixe-me tenta tirá-la de lá," eu anunciei de repente.

"Cuidado para não assustá-la ainda mais com o sharingan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura me instruiu, presumindo que eu iria coloca-la sob os efeitos de um genjutsu.

"Eu não vou usar o sharingan."

"Não seria bom se você a arrastasse."

"Eu não vou arrastá-la."

Sakura enrugou a testa em confusão. "Então, o que vai fazer?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Vou tentar convencê-la."

Os três me olharam como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido nos meus ombros.

"Sasuke, sem ofensas, mas você não é exatamente o melhor em psicologia infantil aqui," Naruto me contrariou. Eu não discordava dele. Eu realmente não tinha o mínimo de psicologia infantil. As pessoas geralmente não tinham a menor dificuldade em gostar de Sakura e Naruto, inclusive crianças, e se nem eles conseguiram as chances de _eu _conseguir eram ínfimas.

Mas eu tinha que tentar. De certa forma eu me sentia conectada com aquela menina antes mesmo de olhar para o rosto dela. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava passando, e eu sabia muito bem que era a pior coisa que qualquer ser humano podia sentir. Na minha época eu não tinha ninguém que compartilhasse disso comigo. Não havia ninguém que pudesse me ajudar. Aquela garota, entretanto, agora, tinha. Eu era uma merda para consolar pessoas, muito menos em uma situação como aquela que nenhum consolo parecia existir, mas ela merecia que eu tentasse.

Portanto, ignorando os rostos surpresos dos meus colegas de time, eu me agachei exatamente onde Naruto e Sakura tinham estado. O cheiro de excrementos e urina era ainda mais forte de perto. Eu estendi uma mão para tirar as roupas de frente dela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos e, assim como Naruto disse, ela ficou ainda mais assustada e se recolheu sobre si mesma soltando um grunhido em protesto.

"Sasuke-kun, tome cuidado," Sakura me alertou.

Grandes olhos roxos me encararam de volta cheios de medo, cheios de lágrimas. Os cabelos negros dela estavam bagunçados, algumas mexas caindo sobre o rosto pequeno. As mãos dela apertavam a blusa na altura do peito, e as pernas dela se juntaram ainda mais. Ela não parecia ter mais que seis anos.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas a encarei diretamente nos olhos. Firme. Confiante. E ela me encarou de volta com medo. Porém, a medida que os segundos se passaram, a desconfiança com que ela me encarava diminuía, as mãos e pernas ficaram menos tensas. A umidade nos olhos diminuía.

Quase cinco minutos se passaram em silêncio até eu estender a minha mão na direção dela. A garotinha olhou para ela, depois para mim, e depois para ela, por mais um minuto. Eu não deixei de fitar o rosto dela. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que eu queria que ela visse ou se o que ela via a estava ajudando, mas eu não voltei atrás na minha resolução.

Finalmente, pequenos dedos pegaram os meus muito maiores. A mão dela estava fria. De repente, ela se ajoelhou e se jogou nos meus braços, abraçando o meu pescoço com força.

Eu não sabia por que eu não me senti surpreendido. Eu não esperava que ela fizesse aquilo, mas, assim que ela o fez, não pareceu de forma alguma estranha. Eu não me senti desconfortável como normalmente me sentia com contatos corporais – e eu era pior ainda no que se tratava de crianças, especialmente as assustadas e que acabaram de passar pelos eventos mais traumatizantes das suas vidas.

Mas ela não me soltou. Ao invés disso, se agarrava cada vez mais forte, o seu pequeno rosto molhado no meu pescoço. Eu me levantei com ela no meu colo, e ela enlaçou as suas pernas no meu tronco. Parecia um polvo me envolvendo.

Eu relanceei para os rostos de Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura. Todos estavam boquiabertos, olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que estavam vendo. Se fosse qualquer outra criança ali, nos meus braços, eu provavelmente reagiria da mesma maneira que eles.

Eu segurei a cabeça dela contra o meu ombro para que ela não a levantasse e visse a carnificina. Ela não precisava de mais aquela memória para assombrá-la. O que quer que ela tivesse visto já era o suficiente para traumatizá-la pelo resto da vida.

"Ninguém nunca mais vai te machucar," eu sussurrei para ela quando saímos do vilarejo.

Xxxx

**A.N.: Eu sei que eu não devia começar uma outra história, mas eu não resisti, e aqui está ela. Talvez ela continue sendo uma one-shot, talvez eu a continue, eu ainda não sei. Por favor, me digam o que acham – especialmente se acham que o Sasuke está meio OOC! Ele é um personagem extremamente difícil de escrever. Ele pode não dizer muita coisa, mas, na minha humilde opinião, muitas coisas ainda se passam na cabeça dele, e eu espero que o que eu escrevi esteja perto dessa realidade. **

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez e, por favor, me digam o que acham!**

**Obs.: o título vem da música "You Are Not Alone", Eagles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Você Não Está Sozinho**

**Capítulo 2**

A garota dormia profundamente nas minhas costas. Nós corríamos para encontrar um lugar apropriado onde passar a noite e, mesmo comigo pulando de galho em galho, ela não pareceu se incomodar. Devia estar exausta.

Ela não era a única.

"Aqui," Kakashi disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio que reinava entre nós desde que saímos do vilarejo destruído. Ele nos direcionou até uma clareira e não esperou um instante antes de anunciar que sairia em busca de madeira para acender uma fogueira.

"O que eu faço com ela?" eu perguntei a Sakura, apontando com a cabeça para a garota praticamente roncando em mim.

"Pode segurá-la só para eu desenrolar o meu saco de dormir?" Eu assenti e esperei Sakura tirar o item da sua mochila. As nossas vozes não foram capazes nem de fazer a garota se mexer. "Deixe que eu te ajude a deitá-la."

Eu senti Sakura puxar o tronco da garota para trás, tentando desprende-la das minhas costas, e ela, dormindo, foi sem oferecer a menor resistência. Ela realmente deveria estar exaurida para não sentir o toque de Sakura. Não tinha permitido que ninguém além de mim a tocasse desde que a encontramos dentro do armário. Sakura tentou carrega-la um pouco durante a viagem, mas a garota se agarrou ao meu pescoço e apertou as suas pernas pequenas ao redor da minha cintura assim que Sakura sugeriu a troca de posições. Naruto e Kakashi nem tentaram. O resultado provavelmente seria o mesmo.

"Você está bem?" Sakura me perguntou depois que colocamos a garota ainda dormente no saco de dormir.

"Sim. Ela não é pesada." A garota devia pesar quase tanto a minha mochila – que era carregada por Naruto. Os meus braços praticamente não sentiram o peso dela.

"Não foi exatamente isso o que eu quis dizer," ela disse. "Você está bem com... tudo isso?"

"Estou." Eu soava convicto, mas não estava. Não estava exatamente confortável com a garota, e a recíproca não era verdadeira. Eu parecia ser o único que ela parecia tolerar e isso não era uma coisa boa. Eu era a pior pessoa de quem ela poderia depender. Eu entendia perfeitamente bem o que ela passou, mas não sabia confortá-la. Não sabia cuidar dela. Não era bom para ela.

Mas, se ela pensava que eu era o que ela necessitava naquele momento, eu nada podia fazer. Nem eu nem ela sabíamos o que era bom ou não para aquela situação.

Sakura não pareceu convencida da minha resposta, mas, para o meu alívio, não fez mais perguntas sobre mim. Eu não saberia nem quereria responder. Ela olhou para a garota adormecida profundamente, envolta pelo seu saco de dormir. "Pobrezinha... Ela está tão assustada..." Sakura suspirou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. "Eu espero que possamos encontrar pelo menos alguma pista de quem fez isso. Você acha que ela nos dirá alguma coisa?"

"Não agora. Ela não tem condições nesse momento."

Kakashi voltou com madeira suficiente para fazer uma pequena fogueira e pediu que eu a acendesse. Naruto trouxe consigo vários dos seus _ramens_ instantâneos e Sakura pegou alguns deles para preparar como jantar. Eles eram uma merda – e eles foram deixados por último justamente por isso –, mas era o que tínhamos disponível. O meu plano de renovar o meu estoque na Vila do Tornado foi adiado pelo encontro com o vilarejo destruído, e eu não tinha outra opção senão me contentar com aquelas porcarias que Naruto trazia.

"Eu acho que deveríamos acordá-la." Sakura apontou para a garota que ainda dormia como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. "Não sabemos quando foi a última vez que ela comeu. Temos uma longa viagem amanhã e talvez demore horas até que paremos para comer novamente. Eu não quero que ela passe mal por falta de comida."

"Mas ela parece estar dormindo tão pesado. Seria uma pena acordá-la," Naruto comentou.

"Sei que sim, mas eu acho que seria melhor ela comer agora. Ela pode voltar a dormir depois – e talvez ela durma ainda melhor de estômago cheio."

"Ela tem razão," Kakashi interveio. "Depois de tudo o que vimos hoje, temos uma urgência ainda maior de chegar no Tornado. Eu não pretendo fazer muitas pausas até lá, muito menos para fazer uma refeição."

Todos olharam para mim, como se esperassem uma opinião, mas eu apenas dei de ombros. Eu confiava em Sakura. Ela era a médica do time e a pessoa que mais tinha sensibilidade com crianças ali. Sabia melhor do que nós três juntos o jeito certo de trata-la. Além disso, não era como se eu fosse a porra do responsável dela.

"Seria melhor se você a acordasse, Sasuke-kun," ela disse. "Você é o único em quem ela confia. Com toda a certeza ela se assustaria se um de nós três a acordasse."

Eu olhei para a garota ao meu lado. Naruto estava certo: ela dormia profundamente, como se toda a sua família não tivesse sido assassinada bem diante dos seus olhos. Estava tranquila. Se não fosse o tórax dela subindo e descendo com a sua respiração eu consideraria pedir a Sakura que a checasse para me certificar de que ela estava viva de tão sonolenta que a garota estava.

Eu estiquei a mão e sacudi um dos seus ombros. Nada. Fiz uma segunda vez e obtive o mesmo resultado. "Ei," eu chamei enquanto balançava pela terceira vez o seu ombro, dessa vez mais forte. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Quando pareceu perceber que estava em um lugar estranho rodeado de estranhos ela se sentou bruscamente, assustada. Ela teria se arrastado na direção oposta ao círculo que nós quatro formávamos se eu não tivesse segurado o seu braço, forçando-a a se virar para mim.

"Está tudo bem," eu tentei tranquiliza-la quando os seus olhos roxos encontraram os meus. O corpo dela tremia sob os meus dedos. Eu fiquei encarando-a durante os quase dois minutos até que ela regularizasse a sua respiração e sentisse que nós não iríamos machuca-la. Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre o local. Ninguém disse nada durante esse período, como se qualquer palavra fosse fazê-la sair correndo para dentro da floresta.

"Você tem que comer," eu expliquei quando ela já estava mais calma. Imaginei que ela fosse protestar, mas quando os seus olhos viajaram para a fogueira onde Sakura preparava as porcarias de macarrões instantâneos a sua resistência se desfez. O estômago dela roncou alto, confirmando a teoria de Sakura de que ela tinha fome.

"Tome. Não é tão ruim quanto parece." Com um sorriso, Sakura estendeu uma tigela com o macarrão quente. A garota alternou os seus olhos escuros entre a tigela e a pessoa que a oferecia, desconfiada, e depois para mim. Parecia pedir a minha aprovação, como se eu pudesse garanti-la de que era seguro comer aquela comida.

Eu peguei a tigela de Sakura e coloquei nas mãos da criança. Se ela queria a minha aprovação, aí estava ela. Ela me encarou mais uma vez. _Não precisa ter medo_, eu quis dizê-la, mas não o fiz. Eu esperava que ela entendesse sem a necessidade de palavras.

E ela entendeu.

Sem mais hesitações ela arrancou a tigela da minha mão com tanta brusquidão que eu quase me assustei e deixei tudo cair. Usando a colher, ela comia com avidez, sujando a sua roupa e rosto no processo. Eu empurrei a testa dela para trás com a ponta dos meus dedos quando ela se abaixou para dar mais uma colherada. "Devagar," eu a ordenei. Aquela garota acabaria passando mal se comesse naquela velocidade.

Quando terminou ela me devolveu a tigela e eu a passei de volta para Sakura. O silêncio tenso voltou a se instalar. Ninguém sabia o que dizer agora que a garota estava acordada. Eu troquei um olhar com Sakura, esperando que ela tomasse alguma atitude. Afinal, ela era a pessoa com a maior sensibilidade com crianças ali. Eu apostava que ela seria a pessoa ideal para tomar as rédeas da situação, mas ela parecia tão perdida quanto eu, Naruto e Kakashi.

Para a minha surpresa, foi Naruto quem limpou a garganta antes de quebrar o silêncio: "Como você esteve dormindo esse tempo todo, não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentar. Eu sou Naruto." Ele apontou o polegar para o próprio peito. "Esse é Kakashi-sensei, aquela moça bonita é a Sakura-chan, e esse branquelo de quem você parece gostar é Sasuke. Você pode nos dizer o seu nome?"

A garota encolheu as pernas, dobrando os joelhos e se aproximou de mim. Os seus dedos agarraram a minha calça.

"Nós não vamos te machucar," Sakura disse quando a garota não deu sinais de que iria responder Naruto. "Eu sei que é difícil para você acreditar em mim, mas eu prometo que nós _nunca _iremos fazer qualquer coisa ruim a você."

As palavras acalentadoras de Sakura não pareceram surtir o efeito esperado. A garota nada mais fez além de se encolher ainda mais contra mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça para os três. A menina não iria falar. Não agora. Tudo estava recente demais. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem o que se passava na cabeça dela. Eu também não queria falar com ninguém quando fui tirado do Complexo Uchiha naquela noite. A situação dela era ainda pior. Ela estava rodeada de pessoas que ela nunca vira na vida. Ela não sabia se éramos inimigos ou não.

"Volte a dormir," eu a instrui olhando naqueles grandes olhos roxos. "Vamos recomeçar a viagem pela manhã."

Ela continuou a me encarara por alguns instantes antes de voltar a se enrolar no saco de dormir de Sakura. Deitou-se de lado com o rosto virado para mim. Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura recomeçaram uma conversa leve sobre a viagem do dia seguinte, tentando restaurar a normalidade do grupo apesar da presença de uma garota traumatizada. Eu continuei a encarar a menina até que as pálpebras dela ficaram tão pesadas que ela não teve outra opção senão voltar a dormir rapidamente.

"Ela só pode estar realmente muito abalada pelo o que aconteceu para confiar em alguém como Sasuke-teme," Naruto comentou com um suspiro.

"Você só está com inveja porque pela primeira vez na história alguém é mais amigável com Sasuke do que com você," Sakura rebateu.

"Bem, não é a _primeira _vez na história," Kakashi comentou com uma piscadela para Sakura – cujo rosto adquiriu uma tonalidade levemente rosa. Eu desviei o meu rosto para a garota adormecida para esconder um esboço de sorriso.

Os sentimentos de Sakura se tornaram uma incógnita desde que eu me reestabeleci em Konoha dois anos atrás. Ela nunca deixou de ser cordial comigo, mas nada mais além disso. Ela não me tratava diferente de Naruto, o imbecil do Sai ou qualquer outro homem da sua vida.

Confesso que me senti um pouco deslocado com essa mudança de postura dela. Era algo com o qual eu havia me acostumado, por bem ou por mal. Eu já tinha certas dificuldades em me readaptar a Konoha; a mudança de Sakura em relação a mim não me ajudava.

Não que eu me sentisse confortável com as antigas demonstrações explícitas de afeto dela. Ouvi-la proferir os seus sentimentos aos quatro ventos não era algo com o qual eu sabia lidar. Entretanto, era algo _estável _na minha vida, algo que eu sempre imaginava que estivesse lá. Saber que eu teria que me adaptar a mais uma mudança não me agradava.

Combinamos que Kakashi seria o responsável pelo primeiro turno de vigilância. Naruto gritou que queria ser o último para poder dormir mais e não deixou espaço para nenhum argumento ao se enfiar no seu saco de dormir e fingir um ronco alto. Eu ficaria com o segundo e Sakura com o terceiro.

"Use o meu saco de dormir," eu disse a Sakura. O que ela usava estava com a garota.

"Não há necessidade, Sasuke-kun. Eu fico com o de Kakashi-sensei."

"Você terá que acordar para sair dele quando Kakashi terminar o turno. Fique com o meu."

"Vai acontecer o mesmo com você se usar o dele."

"Eu não vou usar o saco de dormir de Kakashi."

Ela enruga a testa. "Por que não?"

Eu escorei as minhas costas no tronco de uma árvore atrás de mim, esticando as minhas pernas ao lado da garota que continuava a dormir, assim como nas previsões de Sakura, ainda mais pesadamente agora que tinha comido. "Eu estou bem aqui. Pode usar o meu."

"Sasuke-kun, não te fará bem passara noite dormindo sentado escorado em uma árvore."

"Já dormi em lugares piores. Vá dormir, Sakura. Está perdendo o seu tempo."

Ela balançou a cabeça em reprovação e resmungou algo que soou com "homens idiotas" antes de pegar o meu saco de dormir da minha bolsa e estica-lo ao lado de Naruto.

Eu fechei os olhos para tentar dormir, mas não consegui. Eu estava muito cansado, mas as memórias da pior noite da minha vida me assombravam a ponto de me tirar o sono. Há anos eu não me permitia lembrar delas, mas os eventos do dia tornaram impossível manter aquelas lembranças em cheque.

Seria impossível dormir naquela noite.

"Kakashi."

"Hum?" o Hatake me respondeu distraidamente, lendo o seu livro pornográfico mesmo na escuridão.

"Pode dormir. Não estou com sono."

Ele interrompeu a sua leitura para me fitar do outro lado do acampamento. "Tem certeza?" Eu assenti. _Absoluta_. Eu não dormiria tão cedo – se é que dormiria. Ele respirou fundo e fechou o livro. "Você deveria tentar um pouco mais. Temos um longo dia amanhã."

"Eu estou bem."

"É óbvio que não está." Ele apontou com a cabeça para a menina dormindo. "A história dessa garota está mexendo com você, não está?"

Era claro que estava, mas eu não queria conversar sobre isso. "Eu estou bem. Só não vou conseguir dormir. Seria burrica nós dois ficarmos acordados se eu já vou fazer isso de qualquer maneira."

Ele deu de ombros e se levantou. "Tudo bem. É você quem sabe. Só não vá dormir durante a vigília."

"Hn." É lógico que eu não iria fazer isso nem se quisesse. Os meus pensamentos garantiriam que os meus olhos ficariam abertos o tempo todo.

Xxxx

Viajamos por quase um dia inteiro. O meu cansaço fazia as horas parecerem semanas. Eu não me manifestei, entretanto. Tínhamos que correr o mais rápido possível para informar Tornado sobre o genocídio o quanto antes.

Mais uma vez, a garota se recusou a sair das minhas costas. Quando Kakashi sentiu chackras a distância e nos ordenou que parássemos, eu pedi a menina que fosse para o colo de Sakura. Havia a possibilidade de um combate, especialmente após a violência que testemunhamos, e eu tinha que ter as minhas mãos livres caso houvesse a necessidade de usá-las. Ninguém conseguiu convencê-la a sair das minhas costas. Tivemos sorte de os chackras que Kakashi identificou serem de pessoas inofensivas.

Chegamos no Tornado ao anoitecer. Kakashi sugeriu que deixássemos para o dia seguinte a conversa como líder da vila e fôssemos direto para o hotel. Ninguém discordou dele. A conversa que se teríamos com o governante seria longa. Ao invés de se tratar de apenas um assunto, como imaginávamos quando saímos de Konoha, agora, deveríamos discutir sobre três: a aliança política, o genocídio no vilarejo e o destino da garota. Todos julgamos melhor estarmos descansados para a reunião.

A garota concordou em descer das minhas costas quando chegamos na vila, mas não se permitiu ficar muito longe de mim. Ficou ao meu lado, com os ombros encolhidos, durante todo o trajeto até o hotel. Quando passamos por um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas ela agarrou a minha calça e não a soltou até entrarmos no quarto. Eu, Sakura e a garota ficaríamos em um; Naruto e Kakashi no outro.

Sakura entrelaçou os dedos e esticou os braços em cima da cabeça assim que fechamos a porta do quarto atrás de nós. "O que acha de tomarmos os nossos banhos e depois sairmos para comer? Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminta!"

Eu assenti em concordância. A garota ficou em silêncio, mas não era difícil de se deduzir que ela sentia o mesmo. Comemos apenas porcarias durante toda a viagem que não foi suficiente para me satisfazer. Uma refeição decente não seria nada mal.

Sakura trocou um olhar silencioso comigo e apontou com a cabeça para a garota e depois para o banheiro. _Ela também tem que tomar banho. _Eu praguejei mentalmente. Ainda não tinha pensado nessa parte. Eu não sabia a idade certa dela – eu não sabia nem o nome dela – mas suspeitava que ela não era velha o bastante para fazer isso sozinha. Eu não sabia dar banho em crianças; eu não sabia absolutamente _nada _sobre crianças. Sakura teria que fazer essa tarefa por mim. A menina não estava confortável com ela, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra opção.

"Vá primeiro. Eu converso com ela," eu disse. Eu falava como se soubesse o que fazer, mas a verdade era que eu não tinha ideia de como abordar aquele assunto. Obviamente nunca tinha tido essa experiência.

Sakura não discutiu, o que significava que ela concordava comigo – e eu suspeitava que ela sabia o que se passava na minha cabeça. Saber que ela imaginava que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa me trouxe um pouco de alívio. Afinal, ela era a única ali que parecia saber alguma coisa sobre crianças.

Eu e a menina ficamos a sós depois que Sakura entrou no banheiro. Ela ficou de pé ao lado da cama, olhando para baixo. Parecia encabulada. Eu não podia culpa-la. Eu também não ficaria a vontade em um quarto com um adulto estranho depois de ver a minha família sendo assassinada. A postura ligeiramente defensiva dela, mesmo comigo, me confortou. Significava que ela não era tão ingênua quanto parecia. Ela ainda era uma criança e não tinha maturidade para tal, mas ela precisava ser alerta e desconfiar de tudo e de todos.

"Me fale o seu nome." Eu cruzei os braços e me aproximei dela. Ela se encolheu ligeiramente mais.

Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para a barra da blusa.

"Você é muda?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Então me fale o seu nome."

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, ela ergueu os olhos roxos para mim. Parecia me inspecionar, avaliando se eu era um homem digno ou não do seu nome.

"Nami," ela finalmente respondeu com um sussurro que eu quase não ouvi, voltando a olhar para baixo.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

Ela levantou quatro dedos. Era mais nova do que eu pensava.

"Sabe tomar banho sozinha?"

"Não," ela resmungou. "Mamãe não deixa eu tomar banho sozinha. Ela me falou que eu ainda sou pequena." Os lábios dela tremeram e antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela chorava. "Eu quero a minha mãe..."

_Merda_. Aquilo não poderia ter evoluído de forma pior. Eu não sabia lidar com pessoas chorando, muito menos crianças. Entretanto, uma estranha sensação se alojou no meu estômago. As lágrimas dela me deixavam... desconfortável, como se não fosse certo ela chorar. Eu não a conhecia, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ela não merecia aquelas lágrimas.

Eu entendia o que ela estava passando melhor do que ninguém que ela viesse a conhecer. Isso não significava que eu sabia o que fazer. Por quase um minuto eu fiquei olhando para a garota chorosa sentada na cama. Ela tremia e soluçava, mas não fazia muito barulho. Era um choro contido. Talvez ela tivesse se acostumado a chorar discretamente dentro daquele armário, imaginando que alguém voltaria para matá-la.

Eu praguejei Sakura mentalmente por me deixar na mão em uma hora dessas. Eu aposto que até mesmo Naruto, o mais obtuso de todos, teria alguma ideia do que fazer. Eu não. Mas eu sabia que seria insensível deixa-la chorando sozinha bem na minha frente. Sakura certamente brigaria comigo caso eu o fizesse. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa_.

Eu engoli em seco antes de me sentar na cama ao lado dela e colocar uma mão no topo da cabeça dela. As mãos pequenas dela estavam fechadas em punho sobre as coxas dela.

"Você..." Eu pigarreei. _Droga_. Eu não era nada bom nisso. "Você pode me falar sobre o que aconteceu. Se quiser."

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, os lábios contorcidos por causa do choro. "Mamãe e papai nunca mais vão acordar?"

"Não." Eu fiz uma pausa. "Sinto muito." Não adiantaria embelezar a situação com eufemismos com aquela garota. Tudo indicava que ela viu o que aconteceu e que tinha pelo menos uma noção do que significava. Usar palavras gentis não iria apagar da memória o que ela viu.

"Por que os homens malvados machucaram mamãe e papai?" ela lamuriou, chorosa. "O que mamãe e papai fizeram? Eles fizeram alguma coisa feia?"

Eu não poderia dizer que não. Eu não sabia nada daquela história, não sabia o que motivou os assassinatos. "Nós vamos tentar descobrir."

"Você é malvado?"

Eu não deveria mentir para aquela garota. Eu _era _malvado – ou pelo menos fiz muitas coisas que ela consideraria más. Entretanto, eu era a única pessoa ali em quem ela confiava. Eu não podia tirar isso dela – por mais errada que ela estivesse. Ela não teria ninguém se eu dissesse que, sim, eu era mal, e que se apoiar em mim não era a decisão mais sábia.

"Eu não vou te machucar," foi o que eu acabei dizendo. "Ninguém aqui vai."

Ela voltou a olhar para baixo e a chorar, soluçando.

Eu estava dando batidinhas desajeitadas na cabeça da garota – Nami – quando Sakura saiu do banho, vestida e com o cabelo molhado. Ela imediatamente percebeu que Nami estava chorando e, com a testa enrugada, mexeu os lábios silenciosamente: "O que está acontecendo?" Eu dei de ombros e apontei com o queixo para a menina. _Me ajude. _

Ela suspirou e se sentou na cama do outro lado de Nami. "Querida, está tudo bem agora. Você está segura. Ninguém mais vai te machucar, está bem? Posso te tocar?" Nami balançou a cabeça e deslizou para mais perto de mim, agarrando a manga da minha blusa e escondendo o rosto no meu braço. "Tudo bem. Eu não vou encostar em você. Ninguém vai fazer nada que você não queira. Eu só queria que você soubesse que todos nós só queremos te ajudar. Você quer me falar alguma coisa – ou falar para Sasuke?" A resposta foi a mesma. "Não tem problema. Nós estaremos aqui quando estiver pronta."

Eu e Sakura trocamos um olhar. Eu apontei para o banheiro. _Ela precisa se lavar._

Como de costume, Sakura entendeu perfeitamente. "Que tal tomar um banho? Tenho certeza que você se sentirá melhor. A água está quentinha e muito boa. O que acha?"

"Ela não faz isso sozinha," eu a interrompi.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Ela falou com você?" Eu assenti. Ela ficou mais surpresa ainda. "Uau, hum, tudo bem. Eu não acho que seria legal se Sasuke te desse o banho nem nenhum outro dos meninos, certo? Você acha que eu posso te ajudar, querida?" Ainda aninhada contra o meu braço, a menina pareceu pensar. "Eu não vou te machucar, eu juro. Eu só vou te tocar se você deixar, se precisar de mim. Se quiser, Sasuke pode ficar no banheiro com a gente. Você se sentiria melhor assim?"

Nami demorou quase trinta segundos para assentir contra o meu braço. Eu ouvi Sakura suspirar em alívio.

O banheiro era pequeno demais para nós três. Tivemos que nos espremer para que coubesse todos. Eu olhei para os meus pés enquanto Nami tirava a roupa – recusando a ajuda de Sakura. Ela entrou no boxe e Sakura ligou o chuveiro. Sakura deixou que ela passasse o sabonete sozinha, instruindo-a sobre os locais corretos. Entretanto, ela hesitou em deixar a garota lavar o cabelo por si só.

"Você ficaria chateada se eu passasse o xampu em você?" ela perguntou. "É só porque estou com medo que caia nos seus olhos. Eu não vou te machucar, prometo." Aquela deveria ser a milésima vez que Sakura assegurava a menina que não iria fazer nada de mal a ela. Nami olhou para mim, mais uma vez pedindo a minha aprovação. Eu meneei a cabeça em concordância e, de braços cruzados, me aproximei do chuveiro para que ela visse que eu estava ali.

Ela deixou. Permitiu também que Sakura a secasse no fim do banho.

"Sasuke-kun, você pode me trazer a minha mochila, por favor?" ela me pediu. "Tem uma blusa minha lá que ela pode usar por enquanto."

Eu fiz o que Sakura pediu. A garota ofereceu pouca resistência quando Sakura vestiu a blusa nela. O tempo todo os olhos dela me procuravam. A blusa ficou enorme para ela, obviamente, mas com certeza era melhor do que as que ela usava anteriormente, sujas, ensanguentadas. Assim que terminou de se vestir ela voltou para o meu lado, agarrando a minha calça.

"Vá dormir um pouco," eu disse. "Eu vou te acordar quando formos sair para comer alguma coisa."

Ela não protestou. Deveria estar exausta, como era de se esperar. Foi uma viagem longa, cansativa e nada confortável. Eu a conduzi até uma das camas de solteiro. Ela se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e me olhou com aqueles olhos roxos enormes: "Você fica comigo até eu dormir?"

Eu olhei de relance para Sakura. Ela sorria para mim um sorriso ao mesmo tempo simpático e triste. De braços cruzados eu voltei a me sentar ao lado dela no colchão, e esperei até que a respiração dela estivesse profunda e regular para me retirar par tomar o meu banho.

Xxxxx

**A.N.: Aí está o segundo capítulo. Eu estou começando a achar essa ideia um pouco pior do que imaginei. A interação de Sasuke com uma criança realmente não foi algo fácil de se escrever. Espero que tenha ficado dentro da personalidade dele! O que acharam? **

**Ah! Eu não sei se eu disse isso antes, mas essa história é SasuSaku – como sempre. Eles vão se desenrolar mais para frente, eu garanto. **


End file.
